The Different Twists That Fate Could've Had
by Crescent Moon -Jessica151294
Summary: Different versions of how Lara and Kurtis could have met, had they not met in Paris the way they did.
1. The Daughter and the Son

**Hello to everyone! xD It's been a long since I posted anything and I feel very glad to finally be inspired to come up with new stories! I know I stated that I will be posting some stories already written but you can't prevent ideas from coming! :P **

**Explaination on the Story: In the specific fanfic, I will be presenting some possible theories on how Lara and Kurtis could have met each other, had they not met in Paris the way they actually did. Each chapter will contain a different version, some will be less possible and some more likely to have happened. Each chapter will have a title with two words that each represents Lara and Kurtis under the circumstances they could have met. The first adjective describes Lara and the second one Kurtis. In each chapter, explaination about how Lara and Kurtis' lives are will be given in order to keep up with the events of each chapter.**

**Note: I decided to keep Core's facts about Lara's life and not include any Crystal Dynamics information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lara Croft, Kurtis Trent or any other characters that appear in the fanfic. All rights of the characters belong to Eidos.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic as much as I will enjoy writing it. Here's the first chapter, hope you like! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Daughter and the Son~<strong>

_*** **Lara's father, Lord Henshingly Croft never disowned Lara. He wanted her to have an adventurous life while contributing to the progress of the field of archaeology. Lara remained with her father as a loyal daughter, helping him in whatever research he may be carrying out. Lara's lively nature and desire for adventuring made her believe that she would one day raid forgotten tombs on her own._

_* Kurtis never abandoned the Order. He stayed on his father's side, trying to help with the Shadow War as much as possible. That, however, doesn't mean that the young man buried his desire for freedom and a life away from the Order._

_In the meanwhile, Lord Henshingly Croft and Konstantin know each other and Richard helps Konstantin in the Shadow War. Their children meeting each other was obviously inevitable…_

* * *

><p>A rainy day dawned in England. The sky was overcast, gray clouds making sure that this wouldn't be an appropriate day for children to play outside or for people to take a walk so as to escape their demanding daily routine.<p>

Their plane had landed the previous day, taking them from the eventful America to the quite depressing England. A man, probably in his mid forties, and a younger one who was probably the older man's son, walked through the busy streets of the city of Surrey while light drops of rain were falling from the sky. They would soon get a taxi and would reach their destination; a manor in the suburbs.

It was difficult for any passer-by to guess what kind of life this man and his son had been leading. Their lives seemed impossible to be made up even by one with the wildest kind of imagination. Hunted down by beings with unimaginable power. They were parts of a dying Order, struggling in order not to become remnants of a deceased Order. And now, they needed help.

Lord Henshingly Croft was particularly popular for his remarkable achievements in the field of archaeology. His daughter, Lara, was following her own father's footsteps with undying faith and total loyalty to her beloved father and mentor. Her father was helping a friend and now he had arrived in England to collect the additional information that Lord Croft had gathered. What made Lara more anxious was that the man had also brought his son along. Lara had heard stories about the Order by her father and she had even met Konstantin. But the idea of meeting his son made her feel anxious for some reason. Or maybe cheerful. Lara was unable to understand. As a young woman who had just stepped into adulthood, it was hard for her to know where her feelings were trying to lead her heart. But as her father, Lara also tried to always live in the rational side of life in order to avoid mistakes and act responsibly. One day, she would learn to control feelings as well.

Asking help from this archaeologist seemed as not a very good idea, despite his father's opposed opinion. Well, his father seemed to always have an opposed opinion. What else could he expect though? Living in an endless fight against the enemy had made his father tough. And he himself, born and raised into the cause of a war he had yet to comprehend, had grown quite emotionless as well. Or he was just trying to hide emotion, weaknesses that could prevent him from becoming the warrior his father always wanted him to be. But Kurtis' spirit was restless. He could never stop dreaming of a life away from the Order, away from the duty he felt he wasn't meant for. How he longed for his soul's release, how he longed to break the chains that bound him with the Order and escape, run away to the real life. But something was holding him back. The subsequent remorse, his duty, his consciousness? He could never understand.

His thoughts were interrupted as soon as he heard his father's voice calling him to get into the cab.

* * *

><p>"Konstantin will be glad to hear that I have found where it's located" Lord Croft uttered in apparent delight. His research had lasted tiresome days and nights of three whole months and finally he had located it; an ancient weapon that might have the power to destroy Konstantin's enemies once and for all, apart from the three Periapt Shards.<p>

"You never explained this to me, father. I mean about this… weapon" Lord Croft heard the youthful voice of his daughter from behind.

"In due time, my dear, you will know everything you need to know" he turned and spoke to his daughter.

"I could have helped you with the research, it took you so long to carry out" Lara offered willingly. Lord Henshingly Croft smiled to his daughter. How he loved her vigorous nature.

"What's done is done now, dear. In fact, I believe you will be glad to know that today you will be able to practice with a real warrior. He will be here in any minute" he told his child. _Well, that's what I'm mostly worried about,_ Lara thought when she heard the door of the library be knocked on.

"Enter" she heard her father utter. The door opened and Lara welcomed Winston with a smile. She felt so close to the butler. He always used to read her stories when she was just a child and would always help her with matters that shouldn't be discussed with her father. He was in fact like a second father to her.

"Sir, they have arrived" the faithful butler announced. Lara's smile changed to a rather apprehensive, pale expression. Why was she so anxious of meeting Konstantin's son anyway? She didn't even know his name, was she supposed to feel happy for seeing him? "Let them in, Winston" Lord Henshingly demanded and Winston departed.

Her loving father observed her worried face. "It will be alright, my sweet Lara. You have nothing to worry about" he reassured her. Lara just managed a faint smile. "Come on" he then instructed, "Let us welcome them in the Main Hall".

* * *

><p>Kurtis was never really talkative. Neither was his father, but he himself could make anyone near him feel unsettled by his everlasting silence. And his eyes, his ocean-blue eyes could even penetrate into anyone's soul if he wanted to. He could be referred to as mysterious, distant but not with adjectives such as anti-social.<p>

He leaned against the doorframe, staying as far away from his father and the other two people that would arrive as possible. He didn't know what to expect so he preferred to keep his distance. Konstantin had sat on a couch, waiting impatiently. Unbreakable silence between father and son had settled after the butler's departure. It was gradually broken by coming footsteps that could be heard in the distance. After a while, the door opposite to the one near where Kurtis was standing opened. Konstantin stood up at once.

Richard and Konstantin shook hands, while Lara was standing behind her father, her eyes cautiously searching for the one that was supposed to come along with his father. Then, she spotted someone leaning to the doorframe opposite of her. Her eyes remained there, to the figure before her. She watched the two men, reunited friends walk out of the Main Hall after her father murmured to her, "You two will have a lot to talk about". The Hall was afterwards left in silence, making her and the young man before her be the only ones that could break it.

After a minute of silence, Lara decided to put her logic to sleep for a while and leave her courageous spirit determine her actions instead. She began approaching Kurtis. "So", she began. "You're one of this Order my father has spoken to me about" she was close enough now to make out the details of his face. Without displaying it, she felt utterly stunned by his eyes, a shade of blue she had never seen to anyone before. His other features made her feel even more attracted to him; His long hair tied to a messy ponytail, his cold expression, the one of a warrior. Lara could not deny her attraction to him. Now she longed to hear how his voice sounded like.

Kurtis stared at the young woman, silently admiring her beauty. He slightly smirked and asked in an American accent, "What has he told you about it?". His voice was deep, as charming as his face was. Lara sensed darkness and mystery in him. And she was in love with both. Something inside her told her it would be only a matter of time before she fell in love with _him_.

"That you fight for the sake of humanity" she replied. All she received was a bitter, slight, laughter, as if mocking the purpose of the Order, as if mocking the Order itself. He looked at her brown eyes and found a burning flame of curiosity inside them. He admired the woman's lively mood and wished that his youth hadn't died within the Order before he even became a child. He shortly found out that another kind of flame started burning inside of him; a flame of desire. For her… _No, this is a bad idea. Get a grip!_ he mentally forced himself to focus on reality and stop dreaming about nonsense.

"We're not heroes, or anything you may think we are" he stated after a while. Lara smiled a bit ironically. She moved away, never losing sight of his blue eyes. "Maybe" she uttered. She slowly stepped towards a nearby cabinet, searching for something while her gaze was still locked to his eyes. "But I am told that you are quite a skilled warrior" she told him.

Kurtis couldn't understand whether she had said that with a seductive tone or a threatening one. Perhaps it was both. "Let us test that, shall we?" she said and without wasting any time, she grabbed a fighting rod and attempted to attack the American, all happening in just few seconds. Kurtis, being the hard trained warrior he was, dodged Lara's attack and grabbed the rod with his hands. Lara was holding the rod as well, now both of them being face to face as they were holding the rod.

Their eyes met again.

Kurtis smiled devilishly at her as he slowly let go of the rod and after a while it broke in two pieces. Lara let out a gasp of surprise and dropped the rod on the floor, astonished because of the fact that she hadn't put the slightest effort to break the rod. As if it had been broken by magic.

Lara stared at the broken rod on the floor and then faced Kurtis who still held that devilish smile. Lara's eyes were staring at him wide. "Convinced yet?" he challenged her.

But she wouldn't fall. Lara Croft never rejected a challenge. Lara, without a warning, made an effort to punch Kurtis but he held her hand in time so as to avoid her hitting him. Lara once again unsuccessful, felt her rage rising as well as her attraction for him (which right now she would never admit, not even to herself). Kurtis felt amused by her rage but he couldn't deny that he admired her persistence and intelligence. He grabbed both of her wrists and held them tightly with his one hand while with his other one he grabbed her shoulder and brought her closer to him. Their faces were now just inches away and Lara could feel Kurtis' hot breath caressing her soft skin. "Is that all you can do?" he whispered.

That was it. Lara was enraged and out of patience. She kicked him hard and after another kick to a spot where she knew that would agitate the enemy's nerves and would cause their fall, she made him fall on the ground and she sat atop him, while keeping his hands immobile beneath her knees. She smiled triumphantly as she observed Kurtis' rather shocked expression. He really hadn't seen that coming. Lara bit her lip and kept on smiling at him.

"My name is Lara by the way" she said as she held him down, not willing to get up any time soon and lose this sense of victory. He smiled while staring at her eyes. "Kurtis", he responded.

Things had eventually gone much better than she expected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews and constructive criticism would be much appreciated. The second chapter, "The Hunted and the Hunter" will be darker and more likely to have happened, in my opinion.**

**Bye-bye until the next chapter is posted and of course, Merry Christmas! xD**


	2. The Hunted and the Hunter

**Everyone knows that a review always makes the writer happy, so thank you very much for reviewing! xD And to answer to Ferilium's question, I only came up with six alternative scenarios (including the two already posted chapters) and I'm not even sure if I'll include one of them as I'm not sure if I can write it properly! I'm open to ideas if you have anything to propose! :)**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lara Croft or Kurtis Trent. All rights of the characters belong to Eidos.****

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it is not as light in atmosphere as the previous one and the characters are rather cold and tough but that's also a part of Lara and Kurtis, isn't it..!**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Hunted and the Hunter~<strong>

_* Lara is the renowned adventurer and archaeologist we all know and love. Right now, she is asked by a man named Jonathan Hart to retrieve an artifact which lies in the jungles of Africa. Lara is willing to get the artifact for him, since he claims that he is particularly interested in ancient history's wonders, just like her, and that the artifact will be displayed in the British Museum. But while in search of the artifact, Lara will have to deal with a group of mercenaries._

_* Kurtis abandoned the Lux Veritatis Order years ago and after serving five years in the Foreign Legion, he becomes a mercenary. He always completed his quests with success and nothing seemed that could stop this cold-hearted man. However, there is a first time for everything, isn't there…_

* * *

><p><em>Damn, what's with this woman?<em> he thought as he watched her bring them down, all of them one by one. For a woman, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. And the rumours about her were right. _She stops at nothing until she gets what she wants_. Ever since he got this job, he fulfilled every single mission successfully. His superior, Marten Gunderson, was particularly proud of having Kurtis Trent in his mercenary team and Kurtis was more than honoured to know that. He was doing what his Order had taught him to be best at; kill. And he was having material compensation for that, money. The Agency was where he could escape his duties as a Lux Veritatis and do something which he's actually good at.

His current mission was in the wild African jungles, where an archaeologist woman named Lara Croft was, notorious for the rare relics she had collected in the past and her adventurous spirit. Kurtis couldn't help but laugh loudly as soon as he heard that there had been many unsuccessful attempts to kill the woman. He certainly couldn't imagine that so many men trained to kill against one woman could actually fail to slay her. Or he couldn't imagine what kind of woman Lara Croft was. Kurtis accepted the mission gladly, thinking that he could not have received an easier mission for the time being; kill Lara Croft. _Definitely one of my easy days._

Miss Croft was not caught off-guard when the mercenary team attempted to kill her. Some men, including Kurtis, had stayed behind in case the other men did not make it. Miss Croft was not unprepared, not even in the slightest. Two pistols was all she needed to defend herself, to rule the world. That and her persistent will to survive, of which she never ran out. The bullets were enough. The adrenaline rushing through her veins, blurring her senses of logic was helping her a great deal. She watched the army of men approach her with guns loaded. The wind blew Lara's braid and some strands of her hair that were falling on her face. The wind cooled off her sweat, her heart beating fast while her mind feeling paralysed because of survival instincts.

"You came to get me boys?" she silently spoke. An evil grin appeared on her beautiful face. "You'll have to try really hard for this. And even then, success is not guaranteed" she spoke and drawed her weapons, her silver friends. She stood immobile for a while, waiting for them to come closer… and closer… and closer…

It was her time to steal the limelight. Lara gracefully rolled and jumped, avoiding every bullet while shooting. Her excellent physical state and flexibility made her move like lightning and before the men knew it, more and more of them experienced the same bitter death; a sharp pain either on the chest or in the head and then this violent contact with the leafy ground. It was as if this woman never ran out of bullets due to the rapid pace she was loading her guns, moving, defending herself, surviving…

Once everyone was on the ground, lifeless, struck by the lightning of her magnificence, Lara coolly blew the barrel of one pistol and then holstered both of them. "They never make a woman feel alone, do they?" she stated to no one around her. _So that's how you want me to retrieve the artefact, Hart? Dead? Not a very proper way to treat a lady, but we'll fix that when I come to take care of you, don't worry_ she thought as the expression on her face became more solemn. She made her way towards the catacombs or 'Caves of His Fury' as tribes from those African regions would call them, referring to the fury of their distant god, who after creating the world, he decided to live away from it, abandoning the people inhabiting it, feeling anger because of their corruption.

Lara walked away and after some time, she was out of his sight…

* * *

><p>Kurtis had watched Lara fight for her life, killing every single mercenary before it was even conceived from the human mind. Indignant, he took a cigarette from his pocket and put it to his thin lips with movements that indicated he felt rather unsettled. He took his lighter and with its flame he enjoyed the first drag. After exhaling the smoke, he shook his head in disbelief about what he had just seen. <em>No goddman way this woman is invincible. It just takes more strategy<em> he thought while planning his next steps. In no mission was he unsuccessful. He wouldn't fail in that one. Especially by just a single woman. Kurtis would complete his mission. And _he_ would be the one to kill her.

"Stay here" he ordered his colleague after he threw his cigarette to the ground and put it out with the sole of his boot. "We've spent too much time here. I'll finish with that once and for all" he spoke while he made his way to follow Lara's path. "Wait, Trent" his colleague hindered him from walking any farther. "You forgot this" the man's steady and hoarse voice was heard as he offered to Kurtis a device that would serve to their being in constant contact. Kurtis laughed mockingly in response. "What makes you think I'll be needing that?" he stated. "It don't even get one of those in the hard cases" he said to his fellow mercenary.

He said nothing more as he watched Kurtis turn and continue to his path.

* * *

><p>Kurtis silently marched through the jungle with much attention, making sure he would not be heard or spotted by Croft. He could see her, soon he would be on the right spot to aim and fire, soon she would be dead, he was in control of the situation.<p>

Lara suddenly stopped walking through the tropical landscape. She sensed danger. Looking around, everything seemed normal but her instincts had reacted to something and Lara always trusted her instincts. She pretended not to have noticed anyone's presence, in case somebody was watching her. She tightened her boot laces and stood still, observing the environment carefully, without displaying any suspicion that someone was near her.

Kurtis observed that Lara had stopped moving and he hid behind a rock. He wiped the sweat off his forehead while breathing silently. This woman was not an amateur, he had come to realise. But he was born to fight, he had been taught to kill ever since he was only a child, he was born to this, he was good at it. He was better than her. He would get her.

Lara knew that she was as much loved in this world as hated. Murderers had come in her way before and she was never surprised. She was after hidden truths and this certainly was a disadvantage to some people that wanted those truths to remain hidden. Others were after the artifacts she was so obsessed to retrieve. Only that _they_ would never be able to handle those artifacts in a safe manner while led by greed or any other individual motives. Lara, however, did whatever she did only because of her love for history, myths and legends.

The rays of sun invaded the jungle through the dense branches of the trees above her head. Lara felt relieved under the sunlight and willingly closed her eyes to feel the warmth it provided to her skin. Kurtis carefully sneaked out of his hiding place and set his eyes on Lara, whom he could now see more clearly as he was closer to her and the sunlight was illuminating the details of her face. He was caught by surprise by her once again. He could not believe how beautiful she was, how calming her wildness seemed under the rays of sun, close yet elusive, stuck into this cold world yet untouched by its cruelty, free, divine though in human form…

He let himself admire her for a few seconds and then was brought back to reality, to the cold world, to the mission… The mission. Kurtis couldn't have had a better chance to complete it; she was on sight and close enough to aim and shoot her down, she was distracted by the sun and probably hadn't noticed his presence.

Kurtis took his weapon and aimed. Hands steady, not breathing, his aim was right, finger to the trigger which was ready to be pulled. Just a little more pressure to the trigger and he would be done with the mission, with her.

What was he waiting for, what?

One second… Two seconds… Three…

She was still standing there, as though this little effort he had to put in order to kill her was too much. He couldn't believe himself, in his mind he was cursing himself again and again, demanding his body to obey his mind but it wouldn't, damn it wouldn't. While in war with his own self, he couldn't stop thinking how great she looked, how strong and intelligent she was. He could have felt even pity for having to kill such beauty but he had already killed away every trace of emotion that would have distracted him. He was hollow now, what was preventing him from pulling the damn trigger?

Lara knew she wasn't alone, she knew someone was nearby, even with her eyes closed. Pretending to be distracted by the sunlight, she was quietly planning how to take her enemy by surprise. In split seconds and without a single warning, she took her one pistol, opened her eyes, faced the man aiming at her and started shooting him. Kurtis rolled and hid behind the rock again, cursing loudly for missing his only opportunity to kill her. Lara kept on shooting on the rock with two pistols now and then stopped. If he attempted to run away, she would see him and his death would be a certainty. So technically he was trapped, nowhere left to go. So he waited there, waiting patiently. Next time he had the chance, he _would_ pull the trigger.

Lara started approaching the rock slowly but with a threatening manner, her pistols never losing aim of the rock and thus, of the man. "I thought I had made sure that I killed all the idiots back there" she spoke in a fearless manner. _Damn, nothing can phase that girl_ Kurtis thought, not sure about whether he felt wonder or indignation towards her.

Lara eventually went behind the rock and aimed at the man with her pistols. No words needed to be uttered. With a nod, Lara gave her orders. Kurtis threw the weapon down and kicked it towards her while looking at her with eyes accepting defeat. Toughness was reflected in Lara's eyes, but what it was really hiding was the fact that she found him attractive. Lara kept her aim at him while neither of them moved and neither of them spoke.

Lara took her time to observe him. She noticed a scar on his left temple and then her eyes were magnetised by his blue ones. She found herself admiring this rare shade of blue. She wished she could find any trace of emotion in his eyes but they seemed devoid of any emotion. What could she expect from a mercenary? Lara wondered whether he was born without it or the cruelty of this life had forced him to become numb. All the other features of his face also made him attractive and his hair falling on his face added an element of mystery to him. Lara instantly imagined how it would feel like if he kissed her and she felt passion building up even with the thought of it. She silently ordered herself to get back to the real world. _Are you crazy? Focus on business, girl. He did try to kill you, you saw him aiming at you_.

After some moments of utter silence and stagnancy, she holstered only one of her pistols and pushed him against the rock with her free hand while aiming at him with the pistol on her other hand. Kurtis was looking at her eyes with his empty ones, not betraying any emotion he might feel at that moment. "Now" she started, "interested in telling me who sent you and your little gang to kill me?" she spoke with cold sarcasm. She had her suspicions but she needed to be sure about it. And she even needed to know why. Kurtis frowned and refused to make this that easy for her. He was the only source of information she could have, she couldn't kill him. What else could she do since she didn't know he didn't actually _have_ that information?

Lara punched the handsome man with fury. He touched his jaw and winced. "I asked you something!" she shouted. She certainly knew how to get through tough situations, to survive. The mercenary before her did not utter a single word. As a reward, he received another punch on the left temple but he stood where he was, refusing to fall on the ground despite the incredible force with which she had beat him. "You bloody son of a bitch!" she cursed. "Someone's after me and I demand to know who" she spoke slowly and in a threatening manner.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kurtis finally replied. "My superior talks with the clients. I just get the job done. Then I get paid. I don't even care anyway" he explained to Lara, his voice devoid of any emotion. Lara sighed frustrated but then decided to challenge him. "Oh, you seem much smarter than this" she said and pushed her pistol against his temple. Hadn't she had enough fun already? It was time for his now. He rapidly grabbed her weapon with force which startled Lara, then took her by her shoulders, turned and pushed _her_ against the rock after her weapon was thrown on the ground. He was once again in control, the way he had learned to live, the way he enjoyed it.

"And you seem too smart to depend your sources of information only on a mercenary" he spoke silently, almost whispering. They were close, too close. Lara felt very tempted to turn her previous fantasy into reality but she immediately killed away that temptation. Lara laughed almost ironically as she took her other pistol that was in her holster and aimed at him. Kurtis did not display any surprise. She put the barrel on his chest and pushed him away, now her being in control, smiling victoriously because of it.

"You'll tell them I'm finished off. Then you'll find out everything you can about this _client_. Meet me in Thames Wharf, London to give me the information, in three days' time, midnight. And be sure that I have more than one way to find you and kill you, should you attempt anything stupid" she told him. Kurtis looked at her with rage, feeling manipulated. "What will I have in return?" he asked coldly. "Your life" was her instant and cold as well reply. "And maybe if I feel generous enough, I shall reward you accordingly" she said to motivate him. Kurtis smiled, not thinking of money as a reward…

"Deal" he agreed. Lara holstered her pistol, took her other one and Kurtis' weapon and she handed it to him. She smiled and said, "I didn't catch your name".

"Kurtis" he simply uttered.

Before she made her way towards the catacombs, she turned and told him seductively, "See you in three days, Kurtis". Then she blew a kiss to him and walked away. Kurtis couldn't help but stare at her until she was out of sight but never out of mind.

_Not one of my easy day, after all_, he thought in fury as he lit another cigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was really hard for me to write, trust me! I usually write about Kurtis as a brave warrior that fights for justice and a man with consciousness. But since he used to be a mercenary, I believe he was at this stage of his life cold and emotionless. I hope I was successful in portraying him properly.**

**Update coming as soon as possible. Have a good day (or night) and of course, Happy New Year! :)**


	3. The Fugitive and the Stalker

**Hi everyone and thanks for the reviews! :) Sorry for the long delay but I have been very busy lately! I'm glad to finally post another chapter, it was pleasure to right this! This is based right on the beginning of AoD! I hope you all enjoy!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lara Croft or Kurtis Trent. All rights of the characters belong to Eidos.****

* * *

><p><strong>~The Fugitive and the Stalker~ <strong>

_* Lara is requested by Werner Von Croy to go and visit him in Paris as he feels that he is in grave danger and that she's the only one that can help him. However, Lara feels hatred towards him after leaving her to die in Egypt. Nevertheless, she decides to meet him, still in doubt about whether her decision is the right one or not. How will she react after what will take place in his apartment?_

_* After he found out about his father's death, Kurtis is on pursuit of the Monstrum, a serial killer and the murderer of his father, in order to kill him and avenge his father's soul. The enemy eventually leads him to Paris, where another Monstrum killing will occur and an innocent woman will be blamed for it. _

* * *

><p>Blood on her hands. Blood on the walls. Blood everywhere. The smell of death detected by her nostrils. A mind blurred of every trace of rationality. He was lying there, cold, motionless, lifeless… Dead. Had she done it?<p>

After her near-death experience in Egypt, something was lost within her. Something inside her had died. Her self-reliance, her trust in herself, the zeal she had for life. And all those things caused by one betrayal, by one friend's wrong move. Her mentor's one, Werner Von Croy.

Lara Croft was not sure what had convinced her to step foot on the Parisian grounds. Was it the countless requests of help that Werner had made to her via the phone and letters? Was it that deep inside her heart she wanted to forgive him although her pride would never allow her to? Was it because what he had briefly told her about the Monstrum had somewhat triggered her excitement?

Whatever had made her take that decision, Lara took the first plane she could find after she had decided to visit her former mentor and with troubled mind spent hours on the plane until it landed. Little did she know that after some hours, Lara Croft would be wanted for a murder which hadn't for sure been committed by her. But… What if it had? What if she was as cold as the Monstrum itself?

Lara Croft stared at the blood on her hands, lost in tormenting visions, silently mourning for a hated friend's bitter end, silently wondering whether she had committed this atrocity or not, silently doubting herself and admitting her weaknesses for the first time. All of this faded out as soon as Lara heard the police sirens louder and louder as the seconds passed. She began to sweat, a disturbing buzz into her ears caused by either anxiety or the excessive dose of adrenaline running through her veins. Lara clenched her fists and without a second thought, she began to run.

For many minutes, or a couple of hours she had been trying to escape the cold bars of prison that would be awaiting her if she ever got caught. She had lost track of time. The cold had made her hands numb for which she was grateful; Not having her gloves with her, nevertheless she didn't feel pain when climbing due to the cold that had had its effect on her hands.

Lara hid into a dark alley. They hadn't noticed, they didn't know where she was. She was safe for the time being. _Not as rusty as I thought I was, after all,_ she thought satisfactorily.

* * *

><p><em><span>Some Time Earlier<span>_

Blood. Blood on the walls. Blood everywhere. The smell of death detected by his nostrils. An atrocity committed by a mind blurred of every trace of rationality. The victim was lying there, cold, motionless, lifeless… Dead. Had _she_ done it?

He had seen her run away from the building, hunted by the police that had spotted another "Monstrum killing". He observed the crime scene. Yes, this crime scene was like the previous seventeen ones he had spotted by tracking down one single man. His father's murderer. He was well on his way, he had found the bastard. But now an innocent woman was in danger of paying for a crime she didn't commit.

As empty his consciousness seemed to be, he was nowhere near immoral. One thing he had appreciated in the ancient Order he had been raised in, was that he was well taught to fight for morality and justice. And justice was what he was after right now. To dispense justice for his father's death. To help him find peace in eternity, since he didn't do so in this life…

Thinking that she shouldn't have gone too far, Kurtis Trent ran out of the building, leaving the mess in Von Croy's apartment untouched.

* * *

><p>Lara remained hidden in the alley while coming up with a plan about how she would find a place to rest without being noticed. The sweat had cooled off because of the wind and the humid weather, the buzz into her ears had ceased, adrenaline no longer present in her veins. Now she felt fatigue taking over her body and an endless and painful wave of doubt taking over her soul.<p>

She shut her eyes to kill away everything that was preventing her from carrying on. While lost in her thoughts, she realised she had very little reason to live and fight for. It was like the darkness of this forsaken tomb of Horus was following her everywhere she went, digging deeper into her skin, staining her mind and soul, filling her with sorrow.

A sudden noise violently interrupted her from her thoughts. She quickly opened her eyes and stared at the direction from which the noise had come. Darkness. She slowly drawed the gun she had taken from a policeman whom she had beaten and as if in slow motion, raised her arm to gain aim. Drops of sweat appeared on her forehead. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing unpaced but silent so as not to get detected.

As the gun was held firmly, Lara waited patiently for the big surprise to come. And it came…

* * *

><p>With all the stress he had been through while running ceaselessly to find her, he would need the double amount of nicotine in order to calm down than in other cases. Apart from the fact that the girl was accused of something she wasn't responsible for, or not even aware of, she might have seen or heard something that could lead him to the Monstrum's whereabouts. And also, how could a young woman defend herself and fight against the merciless pawns of government punishing every merciless bastard that hurt society? How could she survive from the cold all alone?<p>

He stopped at his tracks when he faced the woman he had been looking for. He observed that she was holding a gun aimed at one direction. She evidently wasn't as defenceless as he thought her to be. Suddenly, the policeman hiding in the darkness attacked the young woman. She pulled the trigger several times as her reflexes reacted but only one loud gunshot was heard. She had run out of bullets. And the only bullet fired had missed the target. Now she was at the mercy of her instincts and survival skills.

The policeman ordered her to put her hands on her head and fall on her knees in French. Lara had understood what he had told her but didn't move an inch. She was just standing still, ready to defend herself if the man attacked her. But can a human body fight against the speed of a bullet? Lara's life was hanging on that question of which the answer she knew. She saw the policeman draw his shotgun, ready to kill "the Monstrum" and end this madness once and for all.

Out of the blue, his aim was lost as he felt a strong pain on his right leg that made him kneel. Wait, was it caused by something sharp? How was it possible?

Both the policeman and Lara stared in amazement a strange five-bladed discus spinning in the air as it emitted a hypnotising, orange light. It was like a star but deadly. The discus span towards the policeman again with force and struck his left arm. The policeman screamed in pain as he threw his shotgun, bleeding. The extraordinary weapon span away and withdrew its five blades once it had returned to its master. Lara watched the hand that had caught the weapon and then observed the man to whom it belonged. For more than just one reason, Lara was left speechless…

Dark brown hair blown in the wind as the rain was pouring down. Intense blue eyes. A look of strength and determination on his handsome face. The muscles of his body visible because of his wet clothes. The wielder of this strange weapon made Lara feel fear but also wonder towards him. He seemed like a lost warrior to her, like a modern crusader.

She was so distracted by the stranger before her that she didn't notice the policeman's attempt to grab the shotgun and send her to death's cold claws. Kurtis had to interfere.

He outstretched his arm and as if moved by the light wind, the shotgun was moved many steps away from the policeman. Lara watched that with widened eyes. She clung to the wall with her back, feeling a bit of fear and confusion about what was going on. Kurtis ran towards the policeman and started beating him with punches and kicks until he left him unconscious. He sighed heavily and then slowly turned his head to face the young woman.

He found her staring at him with a manner that indicated fear. However, it was like she didn't want to run away from him, no matter with what force her mind was ordering her to. For a reason she had yet to comprehend, she felt safe with him. He heart was yearning to stay and Lara's mind was too blurred to fight against what her heart was telling her.

"You okay?" Kurtis asked the young woman, his gaze locked on her eyes. He couldn't believe himself, how could he feel so concerned about an individual he didn't even know? His life had forced him to turn cold-hearted and care about no one. But he saw something in this girl that had created a sparkle of fire to his frozen heart.

She didn't give an answer. Her silence intrigued him even more. He took one step towards her. She didn't move away. Had he somewhat gained her trust?

The rain kept pouring down. The cold was piercing but neither of them felt it invade into their bones.

Kurtis took one more step towards her. She again remained still. They were close enough now to make out details of each other's faces. "I don't wanna hurt you" he spoke, his voice as silent as a tender whisper. Although she had every right reason not to do so, Lara believed him. She felt he wasn't lying. She could have sworn that at the very moment she heard his voice, she felt a strange connection building up between them. Strangers, yet she felt as if she had known him for years. What was going on?

"Who are you?" she finally spoke. What a sweet noise her voice seemed to him. Had she already had effect on him? Had she started melting the ice of his heart? How was it possible, he had just first seen her some minutes ago. What was it he was going through right now?

"For now, I'm just a stranger that needs your help. And you need mine" he said. Lara stared at him thoughtfully, still not moving at all. "I'm after the man that killed your friend" he went on. Lara closed her eyes, remembering her once dear friend, Werner. _Wait, he said 'the man' that killed him? It wasn't me? And he knows who it was?_ she thought in slight cheer. He was right, the stranger needed her help to find out what happened in the apartment and track down the killer and she needed his help to find out the truth and liberate her soul from this hell she was in. But still… He was a stranger…

"Why should I trust you?" she asked in an alert voice. Suddenly, a deafening, constant noise of a chopper could be heard. It was one of the searching helicopters looking for the woman. Kurtis pushed Lara against the wall of the alley so as to hide her from the artificial light and placed his hands on either side of her, his palms in contact with the wall, as though protecting her.

They were close, very close but neither of them seemed to feel uncomfortable whatsoever. When the helicopter was out of sight and its loud sound could no longer be heard, Kurtis spoke as his face was only inches away from hers. "Because you have no other choice".

His words lingered in her mind as their eyes met. Kurtis slowly walked away from her, taking steps backwards. Lara shut her eyes and sighed. Her gaze returned to his face. "Know any safe place where we can hide?" she asked. "Would a cheap hotel room suffice?" he answered. _Although I should say a cheap hotel 'hole',_ he mentally added. "As long as it keeps us undetected" she said. _I hope I know what I'm doing,_ she couldn't help but think.

"I've got my motorbike parked a little farther from here" he informed. "Alright, so let's move" she spoke. But before they could start walking away from the alley, she had to know. She had the need to know, she could not wait another second. She grabbed his arm to make him stop. He turned and faced her. He waited until she spoke.

"What's your name?" she finally asked, waiting impatiently for his answer. "Kurtis" he grinned. Lara smiled. _What a rare and beautiful name,_ she thought. "I'm… Lara" she replied. "Nice to meet you, Lara" he said politely.

_Very, very nice to meet you,_ he thought and smiled as they made their way towards Kurtis' motorbike.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to remind you that English is not my native language so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes if there are any! I hope it won't take me that long to post a new chapter. I'll try my best! :)**


	4. The Mourning One and the Seeker

**Hello everyone and thank you for the reviews! xD I'm sorry this had to be so late, time is difficult to find nowadays. This one is once again concerning the plot at the beginning of AoD! I hope you enjoy this one!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lara Croft, Kurtis Trent or Werner Von Croy. All rights of the characters belong to Eidos.****

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mourning One and the Seeker~<strong>

_* Lara Croft refuses to let go of Egypt and despite the many attempts that Werner Von Croy has done in order to persuade her to go visit him in Paris, she never pays a visit. After his death though, Lara will make up her mind and will decide to at least attend the funeral._

_* Kurtis Trent is informed about another Monstrum killing, this time in Paris. After searching about Von Croy's past, he's sure that the person closest to him, Lara Croft, will surely attend the funeral. So he decides to meet her there while hoping she will be providing him with answers that will lead him to Eckhardt._

* * *

><p>Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to be so selfish? Why couldn't she have just forgiven him and have helped him deliver a peaceful soul to wherever the soul travelled after death?<p>

Many whys tormented her mind, chasing the peace away. Lara Croft wasn't aware of the people surrounding her or of the situation she was in. Her mind was functioning in flashbacks of her once mentor leaving her to die in Egypt, of her unwilling to forgive him, of her refusing to visit him in Paris over the phone although she had sensed fear in his voice. She had never guessed that her not accepting to see him would lead him to death. Or she thought that she didn't even care. But she was wrong and this hurt her so much. If she had been with him, maybe, _maybe_ she could have protected him. Or even if she had been unable to, at least she could have forgiven him and make him die without guilt. But no, Lara had to let wrath take over instead of forgiveness even whenever she was certain that he had not given up on her. He had even become obsessed with finding her. How could she let this happen?

No matter how much she thought, he could not be brought back and the only thing she was managing to do was torment her mind even more.

Lara's thoughts abandoned her as she forced them out of her mind and reality was unveiled before her eyes. She was wearing black, many people had gathered in order to honour the famous and revered archaeologist named Werner Von Croy. Lara sighed, her consciousness burdened by the loss of the old man. She had been among the few people that had been called by the French police to identify the body and Lara had felt shattered as soon as she faced the abused and mistreated lifeless body of her unfortunate mentor. She had not showed a single trace of weakness, though. Coldly, she had informed the police that he was indeed Professor Von Croy. Lara was then given information about the possible circumstances under which Werner might have died. She was told about the Monstrum and the occult activities that possibly lied beyond those bizarre murders. He was right to have feared, Werner had been indeed in danger and instead of trying to help him, Lara remained inactive, punishing him with a cold, cruel demise.

The funeral was about to begin in a few minutes. As she was waiting, many people also dressed in black were discussing about the remarkable archaeological achievements of Von Croy. She had met some of them in the past but most of the people were unfamiliar to her. Lara noticed a group of people staring at her and talking silently. She assumed they were talking about how Werner had taught her the secrets of the ancient history or perhaps about her apparent sleepless state as the dark circles under her eyes betrayed her fatigue. Lara did not have the strength to even_ feel_ annoyed. She had been tortured by insomnia ever since she learned about Werner's death. All she kept on thinking was that she could have helped him, had she not been that selfish and all she could feel was remorse and a slight pain in her heart.

* * *

><p>The ceremony of Werner Von Croy's funeral had ended about half an hour ago and most of the people that had gathered to send their last farewells to him had already left the graveyard. There were very few people walking, passing by the tombstones and talking about Werner. But it was Lara alone who was standing right before Werner's grave, staring at the rose she had thrown for him, totally indifferent about everything that could be taking place around her.<p>

Lara heard footsteps approaching her from behind but she did not bother to turn around. She assumed it was one of the people that had attended the funeral and that they wanted to mourn for the loss of such a dear friend. In any case, Lara did not care. Her soul was crying her own lament.

"I'm sorry for your loss", she heard a man's voice from behind. She turned slowly and faced a young man with unusual blue eyes staring at her with understanding. Lara had no idea who he was, she had not seen him in the funeral or even in her life. She managed a weak nod indicating 'thanks' and turned to face the grave again. Under other circumstances, Lara would have felt attraction building up inside her for that man. He was the kind of man that could attract the attention of every woman he might desire, whether he was aware of it or not. But there was nothing more she could think of right now but her mentor's death and that she was responsible for this unfortunate outcome.

The man took some steps and stood beside her while keeping his distance. He did not want to become any trouble or bother her with questions while in this mourning state of hers but he needed information. And once she heard about his purposes, he was sure that the young lady would be more than eager to help him.

Lara looked at him from the corner of her eye. Then, she once again locked her gaze on the grave, still unsure about whether this was real or not. After some voiceless moments, she heard the man's American accent disturb the silence. "Lara Croft?" he asked with a tone that indicated he didn't want to be any annoyance for her. Lara quickly faced him with an expression of confusion. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" she more demanded than asked.

The man was quick in calming her down. "I don't mean to bother you, Miss Croft. I just need some information about…" there was a small pause before he spoke again. "About your friend's murder" he finished his sentence. Lara shut her brown eyes and sighed, then opened them and faced the man with not a very friendly expression. "Are you some kind of detective?" she asked, expecting nothing less from him. His reply though, surprised her a bit. "No. But I need to find the man who's committing those murders" he explained, feeling he had to somewhat gain her trust in order for her to help him. "Why?" was all she uttered, her voice expressing mistrust. The man smiled slightly and bitterly as he unpocketed a cigarette and a lighter. "Personal reasons", he replied and then lit his cigarette.

Lara looked at him with suspicion. But she couldn't deny it, he had managed to draw her attention from those ugly thoughts that had been tormenting her mind. But his words had not yet been enough for her to decide that he was worth her time. "It's not wise to ask for help from people that cannot even help themselves, stranger. Especially from me" she told him as she observed that all his attention was on her. Lara's eyes became stained with unshed tears but she refused to let them fall. "Do you have any idea how it feels to hate someone… To _think_ that you hate someone while this is not true? Do you have any idea how it feels to feel betrayed, how your heart yearns to forgive a dear friend that did something wrong but your mind orders you not to? Do you know how it feels to let someone die with the wrong impression of you hating them while this is not true? The weight it leaves on your consciousness?" she said with a trembling voice.

If only she knew… If only she knew they both shared the same pain, the same guilt. The blue eyed man knew exactly how she felt, it was the same thing that had happened between him and his father.

All this pain that the death of his father had caused him. The death of a person he _thought_ he hated. He could never imagine the pain that the loss of a consciously loved one was able to cause. He did not want to experience that. For this reason, he had opted for loneliness, eternal if that was possible, no attachments with anyone. He had become cold, but the story of that woman, as well as the woman herself, had a slight effect on him.

Kurtis Trent threw his cigarette and put it out with the sole of his boot while his eyes were staring at the ground, as if his father was standing before him and he was ashamed to face him. He then raised his head and his ocean-blue eyes stared at her brown ones. "I've been living with that kind of pain for more than I dare to remember" was his short reply to her many questions. Lara was left speechless by a man she did not know while people she had known for years had not managed to surprise her, not even in the slightest. Afterwards, she regretted for putting her pain on display, especially before a man she had talked with for the first time. At least, she had refrained from breaking into tears.

"What is it that you want to know, stranger?" she asked. He had gained a small part of her trust, that was enough for him to take the information he needed, continue his search and avenge his father's soul. "Call me Kurtis" Lara heard the man say. A weak and slight smile was formed on her face. "Well, you already know my name".

Fate is a sinister force, playing with people as though they are pawns. Both Kurtis and Lara had lost a person very significant to their lives and had experienced the same pain that guilt and remorse brought because of the same murderer. Kurtis could not wait to prove to the Monstrum that every atrocity he had committed had already caused the beginning of his ultimate retribution. But for this, he had to be patient. His father had taught him that patience is a virtue as long as it is not associated with inactivity.

"Do you know what caused his death?" Kurtis returned to the subject, to his quest. Lara frowned in unawareness. "I don't. Although, he had repeatedly contacted me, telling me he was in danger and that he needed help. He was pleading for me to come and see him here, in Paris. I never did so" she informed Kurtis. He seemed a bit thoughtful and after a while, he made his next question.

"Did he tell you how he got in danger?". Lara thought well before she answered. "He told me he was asked to track down some kind of artifacts for a client. He told me the client's name, but I can't recall". Kurtis seemed alert. "Was his name Eckhardt?" he asked while anticipating her answer with eyes solemn and curious. "Yes! That's the name!" Lara almost screamed. She then felt surprised that the man knew so much and she was finally convinced that he could be the answer to all of her whys.

"How would you know?" she asked in anxiety. "He's the Monstrum, Miss Croft. He killed your friend and committed all the other murders all over Europe. I've been tracking him down for eight months, trying to keep him away from what he wants" Kurtis replied. "Call me Lara. And tell me… What does he want?" were her next words. Kurtis shook his head, fearing that giving her a straight answer would not keep her safe. So he decided to lie, "I don't know yet". Lara found new questions finding their way to her mind. But they would all be answered in due time. It was Kurtis' questions that had to be answered first.

"Did he tell you anything else?" he asked. Lara was quick in answering. "In one of the letters he sent me, he mentioned a Professor Margot Carvier. She was supposed to find the location of one of the artifacts he needed and he wanted me to retrieve it".

"Did he mention anything specific about the artifacts?".

"No, nothing at all" was all that Lara uttered.

She did not waste any time, she had her own questions to make. "How come you've been tracking down this man for so long? What do those murders have to do with you?" she asked. Kurtis decided to tell her the truth. She had trusted him, after all. "He murdered my father" was his reply. Lara's brown eyes widened.

"Was it for the same reason Werner was murdered? And if so, why did he do that? Why _does_ he do that?" she asked in pure unawareness. Kurtis looked around and then felt a bit unsettled as he saw people approaching either Von Croy's grave or nearby tombstones. He had to attract as less attention as he could and with all those people around, this could not be possible.

"The answers are not that simple and I have to go. Thank you" Kurtis said and tried to walk away but Lara grabbed his arm. Kurtis turned and faced her once again. "Count me in" she spoke. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, we're after the same man, right? I don't intend to stay like this and do nothing. I need those answers. I need to know why. I need him to pay. I need closure" she said, almost as if begging him to let her follow him. "We could help each other. I'm sure since you know who I am, you also know what I'm capable of" she told him, wanting to let him know that she would not slow him down, she was able to deal with any kind of dangerous situations.

Kurtis thought about it for a while. He was unsure though, he knew that the battle between the Cabal and the Lux Veritatis was not an easy task. And he knew that whoever knew about their battles and the secret history concerning them, always ended up dead. Perhaps, if he didn't let her know about all this, she would be safe. And he could use a little help, he knew she was a skilled adventurer and he knew she needed to help in this quest. She had to chase her demons away and Kurtis was more aware than anyone else of what demons could do if you never faced them.

"Follow me" he uttered and walked away. Lara smiled and followed, ready to begin with this new-found mission and end her misery once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter coming as soon as possible!** **Yeah, I can't think of more than five theories, sorry! :P Have a great time, everyone!**


	5. The Deceived and the Deception

**Hello, dear friends! xD Yes, the last chapter is up! I wouldn't want to prepare you for it though, as I would ruin what I've posted here! For this reason, there is no explaination on Lara's life or Kurtis' one! Let's say that, as the last chapter, it's what would evoke the most intense emotions! I'll say nothing more, I just hope you enjoy this!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Lara Croft, Kurtis Trent or Joachim Karel. All rights of the characters belong to Eidos.******

* * *

><p><strong>~The Deceived and the Deception~<strong>

Lara held the last Periapt Shard tightly, its blue, hypnotising glow reflecting the power of the Light of Truth like a neverending, azure flame. Her steps were hasty, her eyes mirroring her desire to end this nightmare, to destroy this hell once and for all.

Eckhardt's vision had become blurry, he had become too exhausted as the two Shards penetrated deeply into his flesh had drained most of his energy. He never thought he could be defeated, especially by a mortal. How could the time of his Destiny never arrive, how could all those prophecies that foretold about the Age of his Dominion never be fulfilled? And how could all this end by a mortal?

When he opened his eyes, he faced Lara above him through his vision that was slowly abandoning him. She was there, standing proudly, alive. And she was about to end this when suddenly…

Lara's hand was raised in the air as she was gathering her force in order to destroy this monstrous being that Eckhardt was and escape this maze of darkness. When all of a sudden, she felt someone grabbing her arm and forcing her on the ground while having a grip of the Shard. Lara unholstered her pistols instinctively, her aim locked on the ruiner of her perfect revenge. She remained on the ground while ready to defend herself if necessary.

Eckhardt's unspoken delight helped him gather some strength. With a voice indicating indignation and exhaustion, he gave his orders. "Go on. Kill her".

Karel, one of the Cabal members working in the shadows and helping Eckhardt with his Great Work, held the Shard firmly, his eyes penetrating her soul. With a sudden move, he did commit a murder. However, it was an unexpected one. Eckhardt exhaled with pain as the third Shard stabbed right through his forehead left him powerless and afterwards, lifeless.

Lara did not waste this opportunity. She stood up rapidly, the aim of her pistols still on Karel. Overwhelmed by Karel's actions, she stood still as a statue, thinking that she was prepared for everything now that Karel's true self had been disclosed to her.

"I knew you'd find the third Shard" she heard the apparent traitor of naive Eckhardt speak with a steady and dark voice. Lara's voice though, was a bit trembling and full of doubt. "But why? You worked for him!". Karel was quick in giving her an answer. "No, unknowingly he worked for me. But his usefulness was ended" he explained.

Lara gripped her weapons tighter. "Will you destroy his work?" she wondered. "Of course not. The Great Work will be finished" Karel replied. _I did not expect otherwise,_ Lara thought bitterly.

"I'm offering you the chance to become part of a benign New Order in the world" Karel said as he transformed into his Nephilim form, into what his soul truly contained. A part of Lara felt disgusted to even think of becoming part of such dark plans. Another part of her though, had already started convincing her that what she was trying to do all those years had nothing to offer her anymore, that this world was doomed after all, that this world she was trying to save would betray her one day. So she had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Suddenly, she remembered _him_. How betrayed he would feel if she surrendered to Karel's plans. She felt surprised with herself to think this way but, she felt she would let him down if she accepted the offer. Kurtis. Those hypnotising blue eyes came to her mind. The scene of him sensually disarming her in the Louvre had been re-playing in her head over and over again all those days and she silently had found herself yearning for more. She could not believe that she had gotten _that_ attached to a man she barely knew. But she couldn't deny it anymore, she was only fooling herself; she somewhat cared about him. His passion for justice, his moral purposes, his untameable soul. No, she could not abandon him. Because when this would be all over, maybe she could have her chance to kill away her solitude… with him…

"You are kidding, right?" she couldn't help but utter her sarcastic rejection.

"We Nephilim have only ever been trying to survive" Karel confessed, his true identity now on display, intimidating Lara. She was still aiming at him, but only with one of her two pistols. "Too many people have died for me to trust you. Including a good friend… Von Croy…" Lara made her own confession, the reference of Werner bringing an instant pain in her heart.

"He was an unfortunate victim of history, Lara" Karel said as Lara witnessed what no one could ever have imagined. Karel was taking forms of different people that Lara had met through her search of truth, through her journey into this dark reality. The first person that Lara faced was Bouchard, the leader of the Parisian mafia that had ostensibly helped her but in reality had tried to kill her. She had found him dead in Prague.

"Eckhardt was stupid to have killed him" Karel continued as he turned his back on her. However, Lara recognised his second form. The reporter, Luddick who had provided her with information about the Strahov. Lara shuddered as her mind skipped to the violent death that Luddick had the misfortune to face. She could not believe that all along she had been deceived, guided by the enemy. She had started feeling dizzy.

"I've helped you all along, both here and in Paris" Karel raised the tone of his voice as he took a form that made Lara step back in shock, her eyes wide, her mouth open in disbelief.

_No… Oh God, no… Not him, not him…_

She faced eyes blue as the deepest of oceans stared at her. Empty eyes, dead. This revelation penetrated her like a thousand sharp knives.

Kurtis… He was either dead or nothing but a fragment of the realm of imagination.

In any case, Lara's soul was tortured but the inexplicable solitude she felt at that very instant.

All those brief memories that had shed some light into her darkened life, all this hope that she did not have to be alone anymore, this warm connection she had felt with this man since the very first time she saw him. Was it all a lie, a creation of the enemy?

Was it Karel that had managed to get so close to Lara, both mentally and physically in the Louvre? Lara felt disgust as soon as she imagined Karel's hands coming in contact with her skin while sending shivers up and down her spine. Was it all him?

"You can trust me, Lara Croft" Karel concluded while outstretching his arm. It wasn't Karel in Lara's eyes, it was this brave warrior who had stolen her heart. It was Kurtis. No, it was an illusion. Karel took his real, Nephilim form again and eyes black as coal stared at her, taking the place of those sapphire blue ones. Empty eyes, dead…

Lara looked at Karel's palm and noticed a symbol, not unfamiliar to her. It was the same symbol she had seen shaped in blood on the wall of Von Croy's apartment, the same symbol that had been drawn on the nearby wall of the room where Luddick had been embraced by the violent arms of death. And then, a revelation was unfolded into Lara's mind.

"You killed Von Croy" she concluded. She remembered. She finally remembered. Some of the lies and doubts that had been leaving her sleepless at nights had finally died.

"Stupid mortal. So be it!" Karel spat with rage as he floated in the air, surrounded by green light. The great battle was only seconds away.

* * *

><p>Lara found her way to the vast arena where Kurtis was supposed to fight the mutated Boaz, despite her great fatigue. With slow and hesitant steps, Lara walked into the centre of the arena, the darkness disturbed only by the dim light that some lamps were offering. She looked around with eyes reflecting no soul, no zeal for life as they used to do so many months ago. She gazed at the enormous gate from which Boaz had emerged. It was sealed, locked with padlocks. A horrid creation was lying beyond the sealed portals, waiting with inhuman patience to devour, only to survive while everything humane about this woman was in lethargic, eternal sleep. Doomed as she was, she never seemed to have fought with anyone in this arena.<p>

Lara looked around once again. There was not a single sign that anyone had ever been there. Only darkness and the suffocating pain of being deceived, deluded.

"Kurtis?" Lara called.

_Who is Kurtis?,_ she could have sworn she heard someone say. Neither a man's, nor a woman's voice, but something else. Perhaps a child. Perhaps a demon.

"Kurtis!" Lara screamed in pure desperation and later on, kneeled on the ground. She shut her eyes as tears began to appear at the corner of them. All the distress she had gone through ever since her mentor's death was consuming her now. Slowly and painfully.

She felt as though her skin was stung by invisible thorns, making warm, crimson blood flow on her flesh. But in reality, it was broken pieces of her life flooding her mind, chasing the pleasant memories away. She felt as though a cold breeze was freezing her gradually. But in reality, it was the pain of solitude she had been bearing for so long.

One more time, his name was uttered by her pale lips. This time, it was a faint whisper. It sounded like a last, dying breath. It sounded like the most sacred thing she had in her life. _"Kurtis…"_

And tears began to fall.

They touched the metallic ground, beneath of which the remnants of a great legacy was hidden. Only that this legacy had long since died. Lara wished things were different.

Voices. She was sure she could hear voices but she was certain that they only derived from the absence of her full sanity. _He's not real. He has never existed._

Suddenly, a song she had heard some time ago came into her mind. A song speaking of loneliness, of dreams that could save and deceive at the same time. Lara found herself lost into blue eyes everytime she blinked. She closed her eyes. He was there. An illusion, _her_ illusion. Lara started singing silently.

_"Eternal light for a broken soul_

_My fate forever, memories are haunting my dreams_

_Eternal flames, they cease my pain_

_Quiet they whisper your name…"_

And she said it, one last time. His name. The brightest ray of light she had ever come across in her life. Her sweetest pain.

_I know you're not real, but you'll always be in my heart,_ she talked to him inside her thoughts. She imagined him smile. He looked so handsome when he smiled.

_Goodbye…_

* * *

><p><em>Werner's notebook:<em>

Sources tell of a Lux Veritatis Warrior that tried to keep the Periapt Shards away from the Black Alchemist with courageous acts. He was the last of the Ancient Order and one among the unlucky ones to face death because of the Black Alchemist. His name was Konstantin Heissturm…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eternal light for a broken love<strong>_

_**My man forever, even if it's only in my dreams**_

_**The eternal flame will cease my pain**_

_**And give me the peace I miss so much**_

_**A sea of flames for each tear I cried**_

_**Flames do burn the emptiness inside**_

_**Flames which show me the way I never wanted to go**_

_**And give me the strength to carry on**_

_**To follow the road to Nowhereland**_

_**Where nothing awaits me…**_

* * *

><p><strong>~THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you enjoyed reading this last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! The song used is named "Atma Gyan", by Persephone and it really was an inspiration for the whole chapter! Even though the song came out in 2004 while the events of AoD happened in 2003, I felt I should use it in the fanfic itself. If you have the time, reviews as well as constructive criticism would be much appreciated! ;)**

**I tried my best not to repeat each chapter, presenting the same thoughts and feelings of the two protagonists over and over again! I hope I have been successful!**

**Special Thanks to: isaalacrymosaa and gyikhu for their support with their reviews! **

**Also, special thanks to WindowToFreedom and Ferilium for their equally great support! Thanks a lot to all of you, cookies to all of you! xD**

**In addition, thanks to everyone who has been reading this and to everyone who has added this to their favourites! :)**

**Happy Valentine to everyone who's celebrating! And of course, happy birthday to our beloved Lara! xD**

**Until the next story occurs, hope you all have a wonderful life! ;)**


End file.
